Like a romance Novel
by pikachu203
Summary: For Riku/Xion day! Highschool AU. Riku and Xion have their first kiss and it's nothing special. But Xion's friends Kairi, Namine, and Aqua won't let them rest until they have a kiss worthy of a romance novel. Sorry the name's bad... Riku/Xion One-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Like a romance novel**

** For Riku/Xion day. Also known as the third in my series of random kingdom hearts romantic moments gone utterly wrong. This one is special for January 14****th**** which, according to a huge list I found on Deviantart of kingdom hearts pairing days… So that's what I'll be referencing for days like today. Oh, since in this AU Xion is friends with Aqua, Naminé, and Kairi, for a very brief couple of sentences near the beginning some other pairings are mentioned. They are not explicitly stated at any other time in the story, so don't worry about them, they're minimal mentions at best.**

** Lol, 5 days ago I was looking at the list of Kingdom Hearts pairing days I use to write these stories and I realized, "Aw, crud, Riku/Xion day is 5 days from now!" And this story was written…**

** Sorry the name stinks… I'm not good at naming stuff…**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING! I own nothing!**

Riku smiled, "Well, I'll see you later."

Xion nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you too."

Aqua, Kairi and Naminé wandered up behind her after he'd left. Kairi smiled, "So, have you two kissed yet?"

Xion shook her head, "No."

Aqua frowned, opening her locker and taking out her Algebra II book, "Well, why haven't you kissed him yet?"

Xion replied, "Well, the first time we went on a date we didn't get home until ten and my dad was waiting on the porch, the second time his brother was in the car when we got there, and last night I had garlic bread breath."

Aqua frowned, "Really? Terra and I have been kissing since he admitted he liked me."

Naminé sighed, leaning against some random kid's locker and relaxing there, "Okay, so you haven't kissed anyone yet, Xion, so what? It took Roxas three weeks to get the guts to kiss me."

"Sora missed on our first kiss," Kairi said, giggling lightly at the memory, "So, really, you're not alone with the troubles with kissing. We've all had them in our relationships."

"Oh, no," Xion muttered, "Riku and I will kiss, and when we do, sparks will fly!"

Aqua tapped her shoulder, "He's right over there," she pointed down the hallway to where Riku was talking to Sora and Roxas, "Why don't you go run at him and meet in the middle and have a movie worthy moment, okay?"

"A what moment?" Xion asked.

"Never mind, just go slow motion running at one another in the hallway and kiss in the middle like in the movies," she replied.

Xion nodded and ran towards him. Riku noticed what she was doing and ran to meet her in the middle of the hallway. They made it to about a foot away from one another before they both slipped on the wet floor and smacked their faces together awkwardly as they fell.

"That looked like it hurt," Naminé muttered.

Demyx, the janitor who'd left the floor wet, noticed the teenagers sprawled there and left a small yellow 'Wet floor' sign on the floor there, speed walking away and whistling, pretending he hadn't seen anything.

The three girls left standing sighed, "Oh, Demyx…"

At lunch, Xion sat with her friends at the small wooden table in the corner of the cafeteria. She sighed, holding the ice pack the nurse had given her against her forehead. Kairi sat down across from her, "Hey Xion, how's it going?"

Xion frowned, "Terrible. It's going horrible! Now, when I try to kiss Riku I get hurt!"

Kairi took a bite of her pizza and spoke, "Sorry to hear that."

"Where are Namine and Aqua," Xion asked curiously.

Kairi shrugged, "Naminé wanted to finish her painting for art class, and Aqua seems to have found somewhere to be alone with her boyfriend… If you know what I mean…"

"Ah," Xion replied quietly, "Well, how do I get Riku to kiss me?"

Kairi said, "I'm not sure, but really, you shouldn't freak out so much about this, Xion, he's bound to kiss you eventually," she took a swig of her coca-cola, "Besides, kissing really isn't as fantastic as it sounds."

"What do you mean that it's not that great," Xion asked, slowly becoming more interested in what Kairi was saying.

Kairi replied, "What I mean is that it really doesn't matter. The first one's usually great, but outside of romance novels kisses are just kisses, you know?"

"No, I don't," she answered, "I've never been kissed before."

That made Kairi began her huge lecture through the rest of the lunch period about how there were good kissers and bad kissers and how you french kissed. Xion was adorably confused. Riku walked over to her table, scratching the back of his head nervously and wondering how to word his next sentence, "Hey Xion, I overheard what Naminé and Aqua were talking about earlier today…"

Xion couldn't help but blush at his statement, knowing that Aqua and Namine must have been blabbering about her wanting to kiss Riku. She sent the same horrified glance to Kairi, who just shrugged nonchalantly in a way that said, _hey, it wasn't me…_

He continued, hardly taking notice of how embarrassed his girlfriend was, "Well… I was wondering; if you wanted to, we could kiss now."

Xion was a stuttering mess after he said that, "O-of c-course…"

The two of them quickly leaned in and kissed one another. Their lips had barely even collided when the bell rang loudly, announcing the end of the lunch period. They separated just as quickly as they had come together. Riku smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Well, I have bio next, and that's all the way across campus. I gotta go!"

He ran off, grabbing his backpack on the way out and bolted out the door, and ran towards the science department. Being late to biology was not a good experience. It was taught by Xaldin, and whenever class started he would lock the door and make all the kids who arrived at class late sit in the hallway.

Kairi asked, "So how was it? Did your lips crave more passion; did your soul thirst for more love?"

Xion raised a single eyebrow, "Kairi, have you been reading romance novels again?"

Kairi smiled, "Yep, but my question needs to be answered first."

Xion shrugged, "I felt nothing."

Kairi gasped, "This isn't right. This isn't right at all!"

She grabbed Xion's arm, "C'mon, we need to get you a real first kiss!"

Xion tried to get out of Kairi's grip as she pulled her out of the room, "But, Kairi! We still have three classes after lunch! KAIRI!"

Xion was annoyed. Kairi, Naminé and Aqua had dragged her off to the beach where she sat indignantly on the sand, staring at the waves. They'd all insisted that her first kiss had to be so much more special than a meaningless peck on the lips in the lunch room. They forced it into being like in those stupid books that they were obsessed with reading, those stupid little romantic stories that could never really happen. She'd read one once where two characters had fallen in love and made out on the beach underneath the sunset and they didn't stop with their passionate affairs(which Xion found to be superfluous and overly explicit) until the stars were out. There was no way that something like that could happen in real life, but she knew that was Naminé's favorite book.

She sighed, staring at the setting sun and trying to find out what time it was. It was definitely after four, judging by the angle of the sun, and she had a feeling that her older brother Vanitas would be probing her mind for all the naughty information he could dig up to get her into trouble. At this rate he wouldn't need to and her parents would end up grounding her for life and forbidding her from seeing Riku ever again because they worried about what she'd been up to all night.

She sighed and heard a voice behind her, "Oh, hi Xion."

She glanced up from the sunset she was watching, not even bothering to get up, "Oh, hi Riku. How's it going?"

He shrugged and sat down next to her, "Well first Sora and Ventus gave me some huge lecture about how to properly kiss someone, and then Naminé dragged me out here saying you were waiting for me or something. Oh, and Xaldin is mad at you for missing biology."

"It figures," Xion muttered, "Kairi, Aqua, and Naminé dragged me out there insisting we kissed one another like we were in a romance novel or something," she sighed, "They're so annoying."

He shrugged, "Well we might as well make the best of it."

Xion slowly turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

He leaned close to Xion and gently tapped his lips against hers. The kiss was passionate and beautiful and she finally understood why Kairi, Aqua, and Namine loved those romance novels.

**The end.**

** Sorry I'm early! I felt like putting it up early!**

** I hope you liked it. Anyone who got the Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide gets a virtual smiley face! :) Bye!**

** Feel free to leave a review but please don't flame the story.**


End file.
